


Closer To Closure

by ribbonelle



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Collars, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1925160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribbonelle/pseuds/ribbonelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream had always been demanding, it's his nature. That doesn't stop Skyfire from hoping that his partner would just ask, sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer To Closure

**Author's Note:**

> have you ever just been too invested in something, its as if your whole life revolves around said thing? yeah.
> 
> this doesn't even make sense i doubt cybertronians know nothing about collars but yknow, let's just pretend. also probably OOC. sorry.
> 
> blare's mine, firetrack was a name that popped up in my head. title from 'stuck in the middle' by the burning hotels.

Starscream wasn’t one who was interested in other existences or civilizations; he was more of a schematics-loving, weapon-building type of mech. But sometimes he would indulge in reading about discovered societies and evolutions, and their cultures.

He often stated that the Cybertronian race was the pinnacle of development and every other race seemed inferior, but sometimes, just sometimes, he’d take said lesser cultures’ practices and put them into action. The reason wasn’t something Skyfire was sure of, but it was quite endearing to see Starscream clasp his hands together towards the sky before recharging that one time, or take great care to swirl the energon in his cup three times because it apparently ‘settles the components’ before drinking.

This, however, wasn’t as cute.

Skyfire had been peacefully reading a datapad on his berth, sitting against the wall for the sake of comfort. It was leisure reading, more than anything else, despite said reading material being mainly about the processes occurring in the horticulture of crystals. His comfort had been interrupted by his lab partner and temporary roommate, with the Seeker getting on the berth and onto Skyfire’s lap.

It was startling, but Skyfire simply put his datapad aside and watched Starscream with curiosity. It wasn’t uncommon for Starscream to suddenly engage him without saying a word. But this time, the jet had something in his servos, and Skyfire couldn’t figure out what it was.

“Lift up your helm,” said Starscream, and huffed impatiently when Skyfire hesitated. The shuttle obeyed eventually, and Starscream held up a length of _something_ across the column of Skyfire’s neck.

The Seeker seemed busy trying to figure things out by pressing it again and again over the cables under Skyfire’s chin, but Skyfire was gradually overcome with the need to know.

“What are you doing, Starscream?”

“Nothing that you need to ask about.”

“Really? It is my neck involved here, and it seems like you are not going to move away soon, so if you’d please indulge me?”

Starscream sighed, his optics rolling as if he was doing the world a favour, and leaned back slightly from his partner, “I’ve been reading. Some organics came up with a certain appealing custom, and I’m trying it out.”

Skyfire had learned long ago that when Starscream was in this certain mood, it would do well for him to ask questions in layers.

“So what are you doing exactly?”

Starscream tilted his head, lifting up the strip of what seemed to be leather in his servo, “Measuring how long I would need this to be to fit it around your neck.”

The shuttle eyed the leather, noting its red colour was the exact shade of Starscream’s pelvic array. That seemed important for some reason. “Alright. So you are going to tie it around my neck?”

“In a sense,” Starscream curled his fingers over the material and hummed, “I was thinking more along the lines of a clasp at the end.”

“What would this signify, Starscream?”

He looked at Skyfire and shifted slightly for comfort, and spoke with a straight face. “It’s called collaring. Apparently most cultures accept the act of collaring or leashing as a show of possession or a visible claim on another organism.”

The statement made Skyfire pause a while, to digest the new information. But even after, he couldn’t really place his feelings on the matter.

“I believe that with…collaring me, you are implying that I belong to you?”

“Haven’t you always been mine?”

It was Skyfire’s turn to tilt his head, arching an optic ridge, “Shouldn’t you ask me for my opinion on the matter first?”

Starscream frowned, “It seemed pointless. Are you disagreeing with my claim?”

Skyfire had to think about that. Was he? Did he belong to Starscream?

Yes.

But it didn’t mean Starscream had free reign to dictate that. But this was Starscream, of course.

“I’m not, but I would have really preferred it if you asked me. Actually, you should have asked me. I’m involved in this, aren’t I?”

Starscream made a face, cringing a little at Skyfire’s words in rebellion, but he brought his hand down, and slid off Skyfire’s lap onto the berth. The loss of warmth was a little sad, but Skyfire wasn’t about to give in. Not to this.

Neither of them said a word, till Starscream jerked his head up and sneered at Skyfire, “It’s just a stupid organic thing, Skyfire. No need to take it so seriously.”

In response, Skyfire smiled, “Maybe. But if you’d like me to participate in the practice with you, all you have to do is ask.”

The answer didn’t seem to appease Starscream, or prompt him into taking any particular action, as the jet simply leave the berth and walked away from Skyfire, “Whatever.”

It took Skyfire a few tries to restrain himself from leaping off the berth and apologize to Starscream, but he gained control of himself. The feeling of guilt in his core didn’t dissipate, but he ignored it by continuing to read his datapad. He knew he was in the right. He wasn’t going to give in to Starscream this time, no way.

//

At first, he thought it was just his vents stuttering in the deep recesses of recharge, but the compressed feeling over his chestplates didn’t go away after a few kliks of waiting. Skyfire booted his optics in concern, a little scared if there was something wrong with the circuitry in his chest, if there was a tangling of wires or what not. But his thoughts stalled the moment he saw the frame seated on top of him.

He reset his optics and his vocalizer a few times, “S-Starscream?” Skyfire couldn’t figure out why he was whispering.

The jet leaned down slowly at the mention of his designation, and whispered in return, “Skyfire. Can I give you a collar to wear?”

“Pardon?” he blurted out, more out of surprise than anything. He didn’t actually think Starscream would ask. Starscream’s red optics rolled visibly, his field full of irritation, but it disappeared in an instant when Skyfire lifted his servos and placed them on Starscream’s hips.

Starscream was silent a while longer before leaning down even more, till Skyfire could see the lines of his partner’s faceplates in the dark, “Would you wear a collar for me, please? And agree with all its implications?”

Skyfire couldn’t remember the last time Starscream had asked for anything so sincerely. He nodded, and murmured a “Yes.”

He wasn’t sure if there was a flash of a smile on Starscream’s face, but the jet moved fast, kissing Skyfire’s forehead and moved away right after, as if it never happened. He got off Skyfire’s chest and settled next to him as always, audibly shifting to settle his wings into a comfortable position.

The length of his arm brushed against Skyfire and the shuttle decided not to ask, and let the contact lull him back into recharge.

He might have imagined it, but sometime in the night, Starscream might have uttered a “Thank you” in return.

//

He honestly hadn’t planned to wear the collar on the night of the science convention. The thought hadn’t even crossed his mind, and Starscream most likely did not expect him to wear it either. He did don it every day for a few weeks after Starscream gifted the red and white collar to him, letting his partner fasten the clasp every morning before they headed to their shared laboratory. After the very first time, and some really intense rounds of interfacing (Skyfire offlined a few times), they had agreed that Skyfire would wear the collar whenever he wishes to, as long as the sentiment was clearly understood.

Of course there were special occasions where Starscream would request Skyfire wear it in private. But as far as the public was concerned, Starscream didn’t push him.

Skyfire had no obligation to wear it in the open. He found himself reaching for it right before they headed out to the science buildings anyway. Starscream had no idea of what he did. They parted ways after reaching their destination; Starscream going to talk to the higher ups of their faculty, and Skyfire left to socialize with their peers. The moment Starscream headed off, Skyfire retrieved the collar from his subspace and clasped it around his neck. The gesture almost felt natural.

It was inevitable, really, that other mechanisms would notice and ask him about it. Which led him to his current situation, drink in hand, facing a femme and a mech with interest flaring in their fields. Blare, part of the Academy newsletter’s writing team, gestured to her neck, fingers brushing the dark cables there.

“What is that? I don’t think I’ve seen anyone wear somethin’ like that before. You picked that up on your explorations, Skyfire?”

Skyfire knew first hand it wasn’t anything shameful, or was he embarrassed by his choice to wear the collar at such a public event, but the temperature of his plating rose nevertheless. He mustered up a small smile still, “It’s a collar. It’s an organic custom that Starscream read about.”

The mech, Firetrack, scoffed loudly before crossing his arms. He wasn’t full of adoration for Starscream and Skyfire had chosen to ignore his sometimes rude remarks a long time ago. “What sort of custom?”

“It signifies possession and ownership, actually.” It was surprising how easily he said those words, “It’s a statement of an organism’s subservience.”

Blare’s visor brightened in surprise, “That sounds oppressive.”

“I have to disagree,” said Skyfire, whilst shaking his helm, “It’s not oppressive if it’s under a mutual agreement, I think? If said organism is willing, then I don’t see why it would be considered anything but consensual. Plus, I had the choice to wear it or not.”

Firetrack raised an optic ridge in disbelief, “You _chose_ to wear a symbol of ownership tonight?”

There was movement from beyond Firetrack’s shoulder, a tricolored blur of motion that caught Skyfire’s attention.

Starscream was looking directly at him, probably out of hearing range. Or rather, the jet was staring at the bright red stripe across Skyfire’s neck. Skyfire smiled brightly at him, before addressing the two bots before him once again, “Exactly.”

A peal of laughter left Blare, her smile turned cheeky, “Well. I reckon you might just have a penchant for exhibitionism, Skyfire! Good for ya!” Firetrack reprimanded her remark with a light punch to the shoulder, despite the way his doorwings had hiked up high in embarrassment.

“Good for me, too, I’d say,” rasped a voice from behind them. Firetrack’s high doorwings jerked with surprise and irritation after realizing who the voice belonged to, and Blare tilted her head back to snicker.

“Of course. Hello, Starscream. Firetrack and I were just about to leave. Goodbye!” she gave a slight wave and grabbed Firetrack’s arm, pulling him away. Skyfire gave a small wave of his own and faced Starscream afterwards, smiling amiably.

“Did you meet Professor Axial?”

Starscream nodded, a rare smile gracing his own features. It wasn’t as friendly, but it made Skyfire’s spark pulse a few times, “I did. The conversation was boring, but he said he’d think about the proposal I sent about our next exploration.”

“That’s great!” Skyfire said excitedly. It was always a hassle trying to gain approval for their trips. He was about to vocalize his happiness more, but Starscream’s optics had dropped down to his neck again, carefully watching. In a feat of self-indulgence, he tilted his helm in a way he knew would stretch the cables in his neck.

Starscream’s optics dimmed.

Heat bloomed in Skyfire’s core. He never knew the extent of his influence over Starscream, but at times like these, it was apparent.

“It looks really good on you, Skyfire,” Starscream murmured, and despite the number of mechanisms in the hall, it felt as if there were only the two of them.

Skyfire hummed, “I know. Your colors suit me.”

Judging from the way Starscream’s smile changed from casual to predatory, Skyfire knew it was the right thing to say. The jet reached out to place a servo on Skyfire’s arm, seemingly a light touch to the crowd, but the grip and heat on Skyfire’s plating suggested otherwise. 

Starscream’s field was screaming of possessiveness, and for the first time, Skyfire eagerly responded with submission. Their fields intermingled and it felt divine.

Belonging to someone wasn’t a bad thing at all.


End file.
